Usuario discusión:Majestic Paladin
Esperamos que pases buenos momentos en Bleach Wiki. @sysop Hola!! Hola Sergador, espero que te diviertas mucho editando y haciendo amigos, si tienes alguna duda consultamelo, ¿vale? bueno en esta wiki, puedes entrar a la Academia Shinigami, si te interesa, bueno hasta luego. [[Usuario:SilverSatonix|''SilverSatonix]]' (Discusión)'' 23:30 24 jul 2011 (UTC) Es muy sencillo, sólo debes hablar con [http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:James_cullen Taichi Inuzuri], él esta a cargo de la Academia, asi que él te dará todas tus misiones. [[Usuario:SilverSatonix|'''''SilverSatonix]]'' (Discusión) 23:41 24 jul 2011 (UTC)''' Academia Ok, Primer examen: Agregarle enlaces a los artículos: 387. Ignited, ¡¿Byakuya Vs. Kenpachi?! La batalla cuerpo a cuerpo comienza y 103. Dominion... Suerte! Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi'']] '[[Usuario:James cullen|''Taichi Inuzuri]] (''Discusión)'' 15:04 26 jul 2011 (UTC) *Al 387 agregale un poco mas, los demas estan bien... *Aprobado! Segundo Examen: Ahora tenes que crear dos Capítulos del Manga a tu eleccion. Podes guiarte con la sección Estructura de esta pagina. hola bienvenidoo a la wiki, yo soy el capitan de la tercera, division Keiichi Ishiyama cualquier cosa que necesites puedes preguntarme Archivo:3.jpeg Sanbantai Taicho [[Usuario:Nicolas sanchez|''Keiichi Ishiyama '''/ '']](Discusion)' Archivo:3.jpeg 18:01 8 ago 2011 (UTC) Capis Naa, aca esta el Gotei, no es necesario. A los Capis les falta la Cateogría... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 15:34 11 ago 2011 (UTC) Aceptado Aceptaron la peticion de la revista te tocaria redactar lo ultimo es ta en esta pagina te espero ;) Sir.Erunan Kuresupo ([[Usuario Discusión:Kensei Kurotsuchi|'Diacución']]) 16:03 12 ago 2011 (UTC) PD: mira la historia de mi personaje agregue un nuevo Cap. donde apareces :D Hola, Segador-san, queria decirte que si estas colgando la imagen de portada en la pagina de noticias, es mejor que sea la imagen del capitulo, asi no se desorganiza el articulo por ser una imagen tan larga. (solo si estas haciendo eso, si no lo estas haciendo, mil disculpas) 01:44 13 ago 2011 (UTC) [[Usuario:Kensei Kurotsuchi|'Tatsuya Kirime' ([[Usuario Discusión:Segador14|'Diacución']])]] (discusión) 22:31 14 ago 2011 (UTC) esta si esta bien copiala y pegala Hola, no nos conociamos. Bueno me parece raro, yo si lo puedo leer bien 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Decimotercera_División Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten (Discusión) 23:43 14 ago 2011 (UTC) Hehehehehe ya que te ofreciste Senpai hahahaha Me ayudarias con la parte de crear una cuadro informativo donde pongo mi avatar i su informacion, y dnd esta el bankai i el shikai resureccion ty todo eso!!! :D como se crea!?? Andrew (discusión) 01:14 15 ago 2011 (UTC) Amigoo wow eres Genial!!! Claroo ponme la imagen si quieres seria lo maximo añadirla!Andrew (discusión) 01:52 15 ago 2011 (UTC) Oye Segador 14 como dejas lo del contenido!?? en tus personajes!??? y la imagen!?? Andrew (discusión) 02:41 15 ago 2011 (UTC) Mensaje Quieres decir el de Ulquiorra con el Cero Oscuras??? 17:54 15 ago 2011 (UTC) GRACIIAS!!! AHORITA MISMO CAMBIO A MI AVATAR!!!Andrew (discusión) 21:24 15 ago 2011 (UTC) Hitsugaya #Mira creo q me salio solo que el cabello esta al reves i mi avatar tienee 2 espadas gemelas aunq sabes que lo puedo usar para ponerlo como su mejor amigo muerto!!! q tal!?Andrew (discusión) 21:52 15 ago 2011 (UTC) # Aunq puuiuia asi me hubiera gustado mi avatar pero lo intente crear y no me salio como queria! pero esta buenisicma la foto Graciias! :DAndrew (discusión) 22:11 15 ago 2011 (UTC) Capítulos Que Capítulos habias creado? Perdon, pero no puedo entrar mucho a la compu, dentro de un iempo tal vez pueda volver a editar como antes... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 18:02 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Toshiro Hitsugaya Hola Segador14, ahora que me conecte en la pagina de Toshiro Hitsugaya que es con la que entro al wiki, vi que la habias editado y queria preguntar si acaso fuistes tu el que le cambio la foto de la plantilla por una de Ishida, como vi que tu editaste anteriormente queria saber eso debido a que no se la puedo cambiar ni borrando la plantillay haciendo otra, no te culpo, pero aun asi quiero saber, BYE BYE saludos. ;P Megamewgirl (Mi discusión) 21:22 17 ago 2011 (UTC) Ahhh, ok, perdon x creer que eras tu, como tu fuiste el ultimo en editar fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, me disculpo otra vez, adios, si me necesitas sabes donde encontrarme ;P Megamewgirl (Mi discusión) 22:02 17 ago 2011 (UTC) futuro tercer oficial! Hola S, te queria preguntar que ya que eres bueno buscando imagenes si puedes buscarme una de un capitan que se parezca a mi personaje o sino y unas imagenes del espiritu de mi zanpakuto que es un lobo (si tiene asi forma de espiritu mejor ;) ), por favor :) cuando las encuentres ponlan en mi discucion desde ya gracias! Archivo:3.jpeg Sanbantai Taicho [[Usuario:Nicolas sanchez|''Keiichi Ishiyama '''/ '']](Discusion)' Archivo:3.jpeg 04:13 20 ago 2011 (UTC) Imagen!?? :D *Oye Segador como es q consigues esas imagenes o las haces en un programa noc perooo wow estan super geniales como a la que les has dado a varios como imagenes de capitanes, la imagen que me diste de Hirashini Shihoin, el espiritu interno de kensei como es q le haces!!!??? Andrew (discusión) 01:21 21 ago 2011 (UTC) *Sii esi veo eres google casi! hahahaha Devianart verdad!! Ok Muchas Graciias!!!Andrew (discusión) 22:07 22 ago 2011 (UTC) Re- Mensaje Flotante El mensaje flotante me lo puso Minato Hinamura,él te podrá ayudar a como hacerlo, hasta luego. 'SilverSatonix (Discusión)' 13:54 23 ago 2011 (UTC) Tercer Aprobado! Tercer Examen: Tenes que sacarle la Categoría:Personajes a 10 articulos de Personajes, ya que esa Categoría no va en los artículos de personajes. Ella debe abarcar a las Categoría que sean mas específicas, como la Categoría:Shinigami... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 12:06 25 ago 2011 (UTC) Graciias!!! :D Graciias estan geniales la del shinigami me encanto lastima q los ojos no son ambar y tiene las patillas color negro esa esta casi perfecta, la de la sangre creeme q la usare en mi bankai!! cuando la tenga se q tengo 3 zanpakuto pero esa esta ya q la uso! y la del bosque igual esta genial lastima la ubiicacion de las zanpakuto son una en cada hombro diagonal y una en la espalda baja Pero muchas graciias! si encuentras otras no dudes en ponerlas aqui !Andrew (discusión) 21:51 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Imagen Oye Segador, si no estas ocupado ¿podriás buscarme una imagen para mi personaje Natsumi Yuna? bueno hasta luego. Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 12:56 29 ago 2011 (UTC) Gracias ^^ ¡¡Increíble!! me encanta las imagenes, me pregunto como lo haces, eres todo un artista. Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 19:35 29 ago 2011 (UTC) Graciias!! Tatsuya-San ya te Habre dicho que eres Sugoi!!!!!?? ESA IMAGEN ESTA GENIAL LA ZANPAKUTO NO ES LA CORRECTA PERO IGUAL VE MI PERSONAJE! :$$$ GRACIIAS PERO GRACIIAS!!!! POR LA CONTRIBUCION DE IMAGENES!!!!!!!!!Andrew (discusión) 22:40 2 sep 2011 (UTC) *HEY PORQUE LAS IMAGENES!?? pueden sacarte por eso!?FukuTaicho de la Sexta Division Shihōin Satellizer (discusión) 18:31 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola Segador Me gustaria que me hicieras, si no estas ocupado, una imagen de estadisticas de combate de mi personaje Natsumi Yuna, hasta luego. Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 15:52 3 sep 2011 (UTC) oye quita esa galeria de imagenes poe que es medio como se dice xxx Fukutaicho.Hirohito Kamishi (discusión) 17:36 3 sep 2011 (UTC) !? Claro pero la de construccion sencilla o la de alumno!? Bueno aqui las dejo! :D http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla%3AEn_Construcci%C3%B3n http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla%3AEn_construcci%C3%B3n%3AEstudiantes Ahi estan espero haberte ayudado!! :D FukuTaicho de la Sexta Division Shihōin Satellizer (discusión) 19:32 3 sep 2011 (UTC) *Oye aprovechando q estas por aqui puedo poner en mis poderes se zanpakuto poderes de dragon, asi como un dragon real!? esa seria mi tecnica de ofensiva y defensiva! :D q te parece la idea!?? se podra!? *FukuTaicho de la Sexta Division Shihōin Satellizer (discusión) 19:35 3 sep 2011 (UTC) *Ok Muchas graciias! asi sera el desenlace de nuestra saga usara es tecnica al final contra el final boss y dime alguna sugerencia de combate o solo hago hasta la pelea de los adjuchas i los menos grande la termino y sigues tu!?? o como!?FukuTaicho de la Sexta Division Shihōin Satellizer (discusión) 19:57 3 sep 2011 (UTC) *YEAH!!!!!!! jajaajaja esta bien!! y oye otra pregunta como se escribe Sexta Divicion!? o sea en japones!? tengo esa dudaFukuTaicho de la Sexta Division Shihōin Satellizer (discusión) 20:14 3 sep 2011 (UTC) *Graciias!! Arigato!!! :DRokubantai FukuTaicho Shihōin Satellizer (discusión) 20:32 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola! Hola! Te queria preguntar sobre esa foto que tienes en el perfil, en la plantilla, de que anime es? Si lo sabes claro porque no me acuerdo del nombre >.< Bueno hasta luego! :D 50xpJūichibantai Fukutaichō ''Hinata Tsubame'' (Discusión) 20:04 3 sep 2011 (UTC) *Muchas gracias por la informacion. Y sobre el mensaje flotante, eso se have a partir de una plantilla. Pero para hacerlo tienes que saber de HTML. Si quieres yo puedo intentar hacerte uno. *Dime que quieres que ponga, el color y la foto o el gif que quieras. Saga! :D Hola tatsuya-san e estado investigando y viendo mas del anime otra ves para hacerme una idea de como poder hacer el combate interesante... crees q seria bueno usar tecnicas olvidadas como *Para sellar a nuestro oponente http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Shis%C5%8D_Kekkai *Atacar a varios http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Gaki_Rekk%C5%8D *Atacar a varios http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Hy%C5%8Dga_Seiran *Buena esta no!? http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Kong%C5%8Dbaku *Y Barreras como http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Ky%C5%8Dmon barreras cuales, Mmm q tal''' millon escudo de aizen o el escudo de el mismo''' *'YA sabes que hacer y repito lo mio son sugerencias! GRaciia por tu tiempo y para mi las opiniones son muy importantes por eso siempre las pido!' Rokubantai FukuTaicho Shihōin Satellizer (discusión) 06:59 4 sep 2011 (UTC) Estadisticas Hola Segador!!, bueno ¿no crees que las estadisticas de combate están demasiado altas? bueno lo siento pero me gustaria que fueran asi: *Fuerza Física: 90 *Ataque: 90 *Defensa: 100 *Velocidad: 100 *Reiatsu: 90 *Inteligencia: 80 bueno eso es todo hasta luego. Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 15:48 4 sep 2011 (UTC) Mensaje Flotante Ia te hice los mensajes flotantes. Si necesitas algo mas o quieres que lo arregle me lo haces saber. Y una cosa mas, no te olvides de firmar. Porque no sabran quien eres si no. Hasta luego :D 50xpJūichibantai Fukutaichō ''Hinata Tsubame'' (Discusión) 16:18 4 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola de nuevo!! Gracias por darme las estadisticas, hasta la vista. Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 11:38 5 sep 2011 (UTC) hola, oye tengo una pregunta, como hiciste eso de las estadisticas de los personajes?? Archivo:5.jpeg Fukutaicho [[Usuario:Tanegashima|''Shinta Kudakero]] (Mi discusión) 00:37 7 sep 2011 (UTC) lo siento Mejor sigue tu q no tendre mucho tiempo!!! :S Graciias!!Rokubantai FukuTaicho Shihōin Satellizer (discusión) 02:27 7 sep 2011 (UTC) Satellizer :D Hola Tatsuya-san! mmmmm pregunta! Disculpa la molestia pero continuaste la saga?!Rokubantai FukuTaicho Shihōin Satellizer (discusión) 20:52 11 sep 2011 (UTC) *Ok suerte!!! Graciias! si puedo avanzare en la saga pro no prometo nd *TATSUYA-SAN ALGUNA VES TE AN DICHO QUE ERES UN GENIO ESCRIBIENDO HAHAHAHA SE ME ERIZO LA PIEL CON SOLO LEERLA!!!!!! ESTA MUY BIEN EL NUEVO APORTE!!!! Lo siento de verdad!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Me haces sentir mal Tatsuya-San bien dejare de hacer lo que hago y hare el combate de los hollows mañana Lee mi historia creada por mi si te gusta lo hago asi con todas las cosas que se dime todas tus habilidades y desventajas que tiene tu zanpakuto, habiidades con el kido ya sea con canticos y sin canticos, que destresas tienes como tu velocidad si eres fuerte fisicamente. y tu caracter! aqui te dejo la historia http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Glaplayer627/Satellizer_Shihouin#Hollow_Interior 'Aqui te dejo mis datos.' # 'Habilidades: *'''Rapida Capacidad de Aprendizaje: Sin lugar a dudas la habilidad mas importante de Satellizer es su Increible adaptacion al combate y rapida capacidad de aprendizaje. Ya que sin haber entrado a la academia tenia un puesto de 5 oficial y estando en la Academia se le aseguro un puesto como teniente de la Sexta Division con solo 11 dias en la academia, ya habia aprendido su Shikai, y el hecho de que ya era teniente. *'Exelente Condicion Fisica: '''Su buena condicion fisica hace destacar el hecho que se a entrenado para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo con una Resistencia admirable y una durabilidad a largo plazo increible, gracias a que siempre fue expuesto a altos mandos y entrenamiento exhaustivo todos los dias convirtiendolo en un Joven bastante Agil, Veloz y Fuerte. *'Maestro en Zanjutsu:' Por sus largos y frecuentes encuentros con los shinigamis, y tenientes del Gotei 13 logro ser un maestro del arte de la doble espada haciendo un oponente bastante peligroso y formidable, logrando poder descargar rafagas de reiatsu de su espada en estado sellada por la inmensidad de su reiatsu y ser portador de varios estilos de combate que usa de acuerdo al enemigo al que se enfrenta. *'Maestro del Kidō:' En el Kido el es capaz de manejar los Bakudo sin encantamiento hasta el nivel 63, pero maneja con exelencia todos los Bakudos, con los Hados maneja sin encantamiento hasta el nivel 63, pero siempre manejando con exelencia todos los hados, gracias a los desvelos y entrenamiento especial que a tenido con tenientes y en la academia, tambien por se el 7mo al mando del clan Shihōin tuvo acceso a varias tecnicas olvidadas o poco usadas desde joven se esmero mucho para poder realizar sin nombre y sin conjuro estas tecnicas. *'Maestro en Shumpo:' Como hijo del Clan Shihōin tiene una velocidad increiblemente rapida siendo sencillo el uso del shunpo, el senka, el Utsusemi, y el Raioken, que son tecnicas especializadas en velocidad y ataque silencioso siendo capaz de sorprender incluso a los altos mandos con su velocidad. *'Energia Espiritual:' Como teniente es un Formidable oponente teniendo en cuenta su inmensa cantidad de reiatsu comparable con la de un capitan e incluso en la academia era asociado a un demonio por tener tanto reiatsu sin siquiera haberse graduado, es mas Su reiatsu siempre esta en crecimiento por sus habilidades, sus zanpakutos, y su hollow. *'Habilidad Visual:' Esta habilidad se a visto cuando el esta enojado ya que puede atacar con los ojos creando una explosion gigantesca usando su reiatsu y presion espitual para dicho ataque que forma una enorme Cruz que significa La Muerte catalogada por el como "Eh ahi tu tumba". # 'Zanpakuto' ' Kinzoku no Tanzō (キンゾク ノ タンゾ Forjador de mil Espadas)' ''Liberacion sencilla: El comando de activacion es Corta (切断, Setsudan) y solo cambia el hecho que es mas larga normalmente una katana mide 90CM esta mide un total de 180Cm y tiene 2 hojas para cortar que se pueden dividir haciendolas girar desde su guardia para hacer 2 Zanpakuto. Habilidad Principal: La habilidad principal de esta forma es comprimir el reiatsu de Satellizer para protegerlo y atacar con el. *Shintō suru, Kinzoku no Tanzō (浸透する, キンゾク ノ タンゾ Descarga, Forjador de mil Espadas) La que parece ser la habilidad ofensiva primaria de Kinzoku no Tanzō consiste en el consiste en lanzar una gran cantidad de energía concentrada en forma de luna creciente color Rojo vivo, capaz de destruir todo lo que se encuentre a su paso, puede causar un corte impresionante de por lo menos 20 metros. Satellizer es capaz de controlar la dirección y la intensidad de estas poderosas descargas y produciendo daño superfial pero no es capaz de cortar incluso aun a maxima potencia pero es comparado con la fuerza de ataque de un Cero consiste en lanzar una gran cantidad de energía concentrada en forma de luna creciente color Rojo vivo, capaz de destruir todo lo que se encuentre a su paso, puede causar un corte impresionante de por lo menos 20 metros. *Niyoru, Kinzoku no Tanzō (による, キンゾク ノ タンゾ Atraviesa, Forjador de mil Espadas) Es una técnica que es una variante de Hōden solo que ahora si es capaz de cortar cosas como al enemigo facilmente u objetos en su camino con facilidad. Es capaz de cortar el hierro de los hollow mas fuertes. Se envía una onda de energía que se mueve hacia el objetivo y es capaz de cambiar de dirección al instante ademas de crear mas velocidad y fuerza antes de impactar al enemigo para sorprenderlo. *Kogai, Kinzoku no Tanzō (子飼い,キンゾク ノ タンゾ Protege, Forjador de mil Espadas) La habilidad defensiva de Kinzoku no Tanzō consiste en la formación de un escudo de forma ovalada, hecho a base de de Reiatsu, enfrente de Satellizer. La barrera es capaz de bloquear y absorber el ataque recibido. La resistencia de este escudo es muy grande, ya que es capaz de detener inmensos ataques sin siquiera rasguñarse. *Kōgeki, Kinzoku no tanzō (攻撃,キンゾク ノ タンゾ Ataca, Forjador de mil Espadas) Es una combinación de defensa y ataque, que mientras el adversario ataca su escudo puedo atacar con su escudo Satellizer, consiste en usar un escudo rojo hexagonal, del cual salen infinidad de Puas para atacar y dañar al adversario. *Tsuikyū, Kinzoku no tanzō (追求する,キンゾク ノ タンゾ Persigue, Forjador de mil Espadas) Es la extension de Kōgeki ya que si el objetivo logra evadir las puas, satellizer es capaz de manipular las puas para perseguir a su objetivo siendo este ataque de largo alcance. *Hakai, Kinzoku no tanzō (を破壊, キンゾク ノ タンゾ Destruye, Forjador de mil Espadas) Es una extension mas avanzada de Tsuikyū que se usa para cuando el oponente logra evitar el Tsuikyū normal consiste en lanzar las puas al objetivo haciendo que exploten al contacto produciendo un gran daño. *Kaihi, Kinzoku no Tanzō (回避, キンゾク ノ タンゾ Evita, Forjador de mil Espadas) Una ves que Satellizer a visto varias veces una tecnica es capaz de neutralisarla con esta tecnica creando una contraparte igual para cancelar el ataque solo dibuja un circulo cuando toca el ataque si dice el conjuro para cancelarlo, es muy efectivo con hados pequeños y ataques de hollow como balas. *Tsuri, Kinzoku no tanzō (釣り,キンゾク ノ タンゾ Pesca, Forjador de mis Espadas) Es una tecnica de aprisionamiento que consiste en condensar su reiatsu para llevarlo a un estado plasmatico y pegajoso atrapando al enemigo, puede extenderse varios metros para agrupar a varios oponentes. *Nenshō, Kinzoku no tanzō (燃焼, キンゾク ノ タンゾ Quema, Forjador de mil Espadas) Conciste en clavar a Kinzoku no tanzō en partes donde a fallado creando un corte superficial que se activa con el comando: Nenshō para crear bombas tipo C4 que explotan con el contacto creando una enorme explosion de reiatsu y fuego. *Taberu, Kinzoku no tanzō (食べる, キンゾク ノ タンゾ Come, Forjador de mil Espadas) Esta tecnica consiste en combinar a Tsuri y a Nenshō para cuando el enemigo este atrapado al crear un circulo usando las Nenshō haciendo que exploten al mismo tiempo haciendo una poderosa explosion. Netsuzō Mūgen (ネツゾ ムヘン Forjador de Espadas Ancestrales) Liberacion Total: Se activa con un cantico: Oh gran Señor Forjador de Espadas Dame paz y orgullo, como la belleza y el filo de una flor de Cerezo (Ā idaina kami no ken sumisu wa, utsukushi-sa to sakura no en no yō ni, watashi ni heiwa to hokori o ataeru) Netsuzō Mūgen : No cambia en aspecto pero si cambia en habilidades manteniendo sus habilidades anteriores con las nuevas ya que aqui puede forjar la espada en varias basicas como: Su principal habilidad es Gizō suru (Forja) 2 Pistolas 2 Espadas Espada y escudo Arco y Fleca Escopetas Metralladoras Lanzas C4 GunBlades Dagas Shuriken Nuckles con daga Hachas Garras Sniper Bazookas Latigos Su habilidad secundaria es de Condenzar mi reiatsu, para hacer varias tecnicas usando reiatsu para darle forma y hacerlas explotar o protegerme siendo la municon de las armas: *'Kussaku, Netsuzō Mūgen' (掘削, ネツゾ ムヘン Perfora, Forjador de Espadas Ancestrales) Esta tecnica es usada con las espadas. Esta tecnica consiste en que Netsuzō Mūgen crea con la espada seguida de espadas de luz, una media lunda de la cual salen miles de agujas de 1 metro de longuitud que atacan al objetivo provocando perforaciones y un daño serio, para incrementar su daño el usa ambas espadas creando un "X" en ves de la media luna. *'Bakuhatsu, Netsuzō Mūgen '(爆発, ネツゾ ムヘン Explota, Forjador de Espadas Ancestrales) Esta técnica es usa con la Bazooka. Esta técnica consiste en que Netsuzō Mūgen crea una armadura protectora que cubre todo el brazo derecho de Satellizer y se extiende por encima de su hombro hasta formar una especie de escudo que protege el lado derecho del rostro cuando se dispone a atacar con él. Sobre la placa protectora del brazo se aloja un arma de enormes dimensiones, que llega a ser un poco mas alto que Satellizer (2 Metros) y tiene la forma de un misil. *'Rīchiauto, Netsuzō Mūgen '(リーチアウト,ネツゾ ムヘン Extiendete, Forjador de Espadas Ancestrales) Esta técnica es usada con un látigo. Cuando atrapa a su rival, Satellizer toca con sus dedos el extremo más próximo a él de Netsuzō Mūgen como si se tratase del teclado de un piano, creando en el otro extremo un vórtice de energía que engulle al destinatario y a todo lo que se encuentra próximo a él. *'Seichō, Netsuzō Mūgen '(成長, ネツゾ ムヘン Crece, Forjador de Espadas Ancestrales) Esta tecnica es usada con su Espada mayormente pero tambien la usa con lanzas. Esta tecnica consiste en que la hoja de Netsuzō Mūgen brilla totalmente tomando un color Blanco en ves de metalico y se extiende a gran velocidad para atravesar a su oponente. Le permite extender a voluntad con un límite de la longitud de 100 metros, cortando lo que se atraviese a su paso y haciéndola mortalmente útil, ya que la hoja puede tomar curvas, además de esto, cuando Netsuzō Mūgen se extiende lo hace con gran fuerza e impulso, cobrando una gran fuerza destructiva. *'Kontorōru, Netsuzō Mūgen' (コントロール, ネツゾ ムヘン controla, Forjador de Espadas Ancestrales) Esta técnica es usada con las armas tipo Filo como espadas, dagas Etc. Esta técnica consiste en hacer girar su arma en sentido inverso a las agujas del reloj haciendo que el sentido de la dirección en el oponente es totalmente alterado, de tal manera que "derecha" e "izquierda", "arriba" y "abajo" o "delante" y "detrás" pasan a ser justo al revés, la vista de un oponente, su alcance o el lugar donde es cortado también se ven modificados, de tal forma que Satellizer no duda en afirmar que la capacidad de contrarrestar estas habilidades es imposible incluso para el, más aún para los luchadores experimentados, ya que obliga a combatir de una forma instintiva. *'Utau, Netsuzō Mūgen' (歌う, ネツゾ ムヘン Canta, Forjador de Espadas Ancestrales) Esta tecnica es con dagas. Consiste en que concentra energía espiritual en el mango de Netsuzō Mūgen y provoca explosiones de energía de color Rojo que puede lanzar a su antojo con la mano. *'Wakarete, 'Netsuzō Mūgen '(分かれて, ネツゾ ムヘン Divide, Forjador de Espadas Ancestrales) Esta tecnica es con espadas. Consiste en lanzar espadas a su oponente ya que puede controlar y dirigir el movimiento de estas cuchillas a su antojo, permitiéndole atacar a sus oponentes desde cualquier distancia. # Personalidad Satellizer es un hombre muy respetuoso y no menos precia a nadie le gusta pelear usando el hakuda primero despues aumenta el nivel usando el Kido y luego aumenta mas el nivel usando sus zanpakutos. ya que primero estudia a su oponente, pero si su oponente juega mucho con el, lo subestima o mete a alguien que es muy querido para el pierde el control y va de un solo a las zanpakuto, tambien es muy honorable ya que daria lo que fuera por proteger a los demas. # Preferencia y comentario Este me quede para perfeccionar la primera zanpakuto por eso no habia avanzado i tambien porque tendre un examen horrible pronto como el que tu hiciste el Crohhg noce que el punto esq no e logrado avanzar en la otra zanpakuto pero q tal si solo uso esta! :D Mmmmm dejemos a mi liberacion total para el final i una la liberacion sencilla para omega y alpha con los hollows i adjuchas preferiria usar el kido, el hakuda y las zanpakutos selladas! espero te sirva Lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar y espero no estes molesto! Como te dije mañana mismo haga la batalla de los menos y adjuchas solo mandame lo que te pido (te pudes guiar por lo que puse) y lo hare inmediantemente puedes ver mi creacion legitima de mi saga "Mi Hollos Interior" http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Glaplayer627/Satellizer_Shihouin#Hollow_Interior Otra cosa si me das la oportunidad hare mi mejor esfuerzo y espero que esta no sea la primera y ultima saga juntos... Graciias por tu tiempo y esfuerzo Shihōin Satellizer (discusión) 04:49 16 sep 2011 (UTC) ACEPTAME EN EL FACE O CONECTATE A BW CHAT AHORA MISMO!!!!!!Shihōin Satellizer (discusión) 20:29 16 sep 2011 (UTC) ARGH!!! SEGADOR TE NECESITO AHORA MISMO EN EL CHAT! O DIME TUS HABILIDADES HABER PUEDES CURAR RECUERDA Q AKANE ESTA MUY MAL HERIDA!? I NO ENTIENDO LA RELACION CON LA PRINCESA!!! AYUDA! Shihōin Satellizer (discusión) 00:00 18 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola segador-kun me preguntaba si no estabas ocupado si me podrias buscar una Imagen como la de silver satonix porfavor ? Mashiro-kun (discusión) 15:39 18 sep 2011 (UTC) ¡¡Felicidades!! Hola Segador!!, has conseguido saber todos los personajes que habian en mi blog ¿Conoces esta silueta? y por eso te doy el premio que te mereces por haberlo descubierto ^^ , asi que si quieres pon en tu perfil este premio, hasta luego: Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 16:16 18 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola sobre la imagen me fuese como la imagen de silversatonix de un personje femenino con pelo marron no muy largo y con un traje de shinigami si podria ser y te queria decir que muchas gracias y hasta otraMashiro-kun (discusión) 15:42 19 sep 2011 (UTC) Imagen Hola Kirime-san, gracias por la imagen ^^, pero no creo que la vaya a usar en mi personaje, bueno, por que la de la foto es muy alta para ser mi personaje xD pero... REALMENTE TE AGRADEZCO POR LA IMAGEN!!! la podre usar para muchas cosas!! realmente la necesitaba!! arigatoo! Archivo:2.jpeg Nibantai Taichō ''Yamiko Chitsuki'' Archivo:Insignia.jpg A sus servicios... 23:46 22 sep 2011 (UTC) Gracias por la imagen! muchas muchas gracias usare esta http://img33.imageshack.us/img33/4027/399pxkyo12.jpg Puedes verla en mi blog ҡẏѻϩύҡҿ•ҤArchivo:0.png SAGA YEAH! Oye tatsuya-San me recuerdas los adjuchas enemigos para ti, i dime como va la saga!? y otra cosa Mmmm podrias ayudarme con los nombres dame por lo menos 4 para los adjuchas y dime ahi usaremos nuestros shikais!?'Satellizer Shihōin' ('Discución) 04:38 26 sep 2011 (UTC) LLEGAS DEMASIADO TARDE YA TIENEN NOMBRE!!!!!! BUENO DIME SON ADJUCHAS QUE DICES!? Y ADEMAS NECESITO SABER CUALES ERAN TUS OPONENTE CREO Q ERA EL 10 I EL 8 CREO EN MI SANDBOX!'Satellizer Shihōin ([[Usuario Discusión:Glaplayer627|'Discución']]) 18:44 26 sep 2011 (UTC) #Que!!! enserio!? #i como lo hago publico peroo me llega que ya tengas la pelea yo a empezarla voy! :D mashiro queria decite que las imagenes son geniales y te keria decir muchisimas gracias y te queria preguntar que si las imagenes las haces tu ?¿Mashiro-kun (discusión) 13:02 27 sep 2011 (UTC) Imagen Hola segador soy adoncody y quisiera pedirte si medas una imagen para mi personaje ya que observe que tu las haces muy geniales,mi personaje se llama Rukimichi y se parece mucho a kaien shiba de bleach solo que con la piel mas clara,ojos azules y el pelo mas corto y su zanpakuto es una guadaña .Rikimichi Ridojimo (discusión) 04:54 30 sep 2011 (UTC) Imagen Hola Sega, queria saber si podrias dibujar mi personje?? Ya que he visto que has creado algunos para otros usuarios. Si puedes solo avisame. Gracias☯ℓµịṣ ĄđЯเάŋ☯ ☼ŦђΣ Ỉ¢ε маṩŧєя☾ 19:18 1 oct 2011 (UTC) QUE!? buenas! :D perdon por no seguir la saga pero esq ya se me chamusco el cerebro! :D hahaaahhaa ahora avanzare n mi zanpakuto para ponerla en la saga! :D pergunta hacer dibujos!?!?!?!!??! O.o :O NiBantai Fuku Taicho Shihōin Satellizer ([[Usuario Discusión:Glaplayer627|'Discución']]) 19:18 2 oct 2011 (UTC) Imagen Gracias por las imagenes voy a elegir la que era un dibujo xq me gusto mas. ☯ℓµịṣ ĄđЯเάŋ☯ ☼ŦђΣ Ỉ¢ε маṩŧєя☾ 21:50 2 oct 2011 (UTC) Imagen te agradesco por la imagen segador esta genial eres mi idolo Hitotsu Hanshako (discusión) 20:23 5 oct 2011 (UTC) POR EL AMO DE CRITO!!!! YEAH!!!! ESTA MAS QUE GENIAL LA IMAGEN MUCHAS GRACIIAS!!! TATSUYA-SAN!!! PERO QUE OSEA QUE TIENES AMIGOS AHI COMO LE COMISIONASTE!?!?!!?!? :D ESTA MUY BIEN HECHO! PERO SI LO BASASTE EN MI SHIKAI ERAN 3 ESPADAS! PERO ESTA MUY BIEN!!!!!! Y MI REIATSU ES ROJO HEHEHEHE PEROO TRANQUILO!!!! ESTA MAS QUE GENIAL!!!!!! MUCHAS GRACIIAS!!!!!!! ENSERIO!!! QUE HONORABLE LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA HAHAHAHAHA GRACIIAS TAICHO-SAN! NiBantai Fuku Taicho Shihōin Satellizer ([[Usuario Discusión:Glaplayer627|'Discución']]) 00:09 7 oct 2011 (UTC) Cumpleaños Feliz cumpleaños men, me entere fue cuando dijiste: Bye voy a rematar mi cumpleaños XD. Ojala que la hayas pasado bien :D Glenson11 - NW/BW - ¡¡Super-Blog!! 01:39 9 oct 2011 (UTC). Feliz cumble bro lo que pasa es que se me fue ya lo habías dicho la otra vez en el chat pero se me fue PERO FELIZ CUMPLE Xd Hayabusa Shuren (discusión) 15:02 24 sep 2011 (UTC): Shuren ([[Usuario Discusión:Shuren|'Diacución']]) YEAH!!!!! FELICIDADES!!!! KIRIME TAICHO!!!!! Espero que te lo pases muy bien como capitan! felicidades! NiBantai Fuku Taicho Shihōin Satellizer ([[Usuario Discusión:Glaplayer627|'Discución']]) 20:40 10 oct 2011 (UTC) TU TURNO! KIRIME TAICHO! TERMINE ADELANTEE!!!!! LA SAGA!!! :D YEAH!!!NiBantai Fuku Taicho Shihōin Satellizer ([[Usuario Discusión:Glaplayer627|'Discución']]) 23:06 12 oct 2011 (UTC) un favor ola segador te queria pedir un favor necesito como tu eres el mas experto en imagenes que conosco una imagen del episodio 50 me refiero a la imagen esa que dice bleach50 en la mitad si puedes la necesito muy urgentisimo Mashiro-kun (discusión) 23:24 14 oct 2011 (UTC) Imagen gracias x la imagen que me mandaste del epi 50 y ahora necesito que me mandes otra imagen de una una mascara vizard con lineas verdas puedes mandarmela cuando tengas tiemo libre un beso . posdasta: que jodona soy xd Mashiro-kun (discusión) 15:51 15 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola soy nueva y queria preguntarte si tienes una imagen como la de silversatonix que vi su personaje , una imagen de una chica delgada con pelo largo como el de matsumoto y cafe con unos ojos azules podrias porfa tatsuya-san chat nuevo entra AQUI pon tu nombre de user en NICKNAME y en CHANNELS debes poner bleach-wiki-es es un chat viejo que no prospero, es mejor que el de wiki y no se viene con tantos problemas de conexion ok pasa la voz!!! --300px|link=user:Kenpachi025 21:44 18 oct 2011 (UTC) ALGO QUE TIENES QUE SABER soy mashiro-kun lo que pasa es que se me perdio la contra de la cuenta y yo le di en salir sin queres y no me acuerdo de la contraseña y se lo voy a conectar a lady konan cuando se conecte ok lueog t digo el resto chat ola le aviso a todo el mundo por sie el chat del wiki no te servia ahora sirve conectate y tartamudea de algo...Jubantai FukuTaicho Kuriske Miyamoto (Mi discusión) 21:35 21 oct 2011 (UTC) blah weno el xat se daño unos minutos despues asi que creo que mañana tendra que estar arreglado y por otra parte te compre un regalo por la primera semana de novios :) asi que Bonjour no bonjour es ola asi que bye bye t..te..quier..ro Jubantai FukuTaicho Kuriske Miyamoto (Mi discusión) 22:23 21 oct 2011 (UTC) imagenes ola kerido xD necesito imagenes de ataques como los de hitsugaya parecidos no igual que sean de hielo porfis parecidos y si no puedes llamame Jubantai FukuTaicho Kuriske Miyamoto (Mi discusión) 15:29 23 oct 2011 (UTC) miansad ola grax por las imaneges de hielo ahora algo peor una mascara hollow para mi personaje Kuriske y si podrias encontrarme una mascara como sea pero con un personaje femenino usandola grax y perdona por lo jodona que soy XD Jubantai FukuTaicho Kuriske Miyamoto (Mi discusión) 16:08 24 oct 2011 (UTC) ya te iva a decir lo mismo de la imagen es un poco inadeacuada y perdona por coger tu imagen de discusion es que no se hacer una y te la robe XD pero si te molesta si kieres la kito bueno un beso ahh y si puedes salir en la saga Jubantai FukuTaicho Kuriske Miyamoto (Mi discusión) 11:23 26 oct 2011 (UTC) oye te queria preguntar si podrias conseguirme algunas imagenes para mi personaje. Fukutaicho.Hirohito Kamishi (discusión) 15:06 26 oct 2011 (UTC) jodona que soy como siempre NECESITO UNA IMAGEN PARA MI PERSONAJE DE NARUTO WIKI UNA KUNOICHI CON LA BANDA DE KONOHA Y CABELLO CAFE Y OJOS AZULES Y LA ROPA ME DA IGUAL GRACIAS Y PERDONA PPOR LO JODONA QUE SOY Jubantai FukuTaicho Kuriske Miyamoto (Mi discusión) 16:01 26 oct 2011 (UTC) Sega! Dame tu msn necesito pedirte una lista muy larga de favores xD ҡẏѻϩύҡҿ•ҤArchivo:0.png Poderes Me puse a ver tus habilidades en detalle por primera vez y vi que has exagerado los poderes de tu personaje de una manera exponencial, incluso me atreveria a decir que peor que cualquier usuario registrado en bleach wiki ni siquiera la reina misma se ha hecho poner poderes asi, debes quitarle poderes o debilitarlos lo suficiente 16:43 27 oct 2011 (UTC) Imagen ya tienes lista la imagen que te pedi? 17:48 27 oct 2011 (UTC) gracias por las imagenesFukutaicho.Hirohito Kamishi (discusión) 18:37 27 oct 2011 (UTC) gracias gracias por la imagen, donde la encontraste? 19:06 27 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola! :D Hola kirime taicho! me preguntaba si me podrias dar unas imagenes de un cero, un gran rey cero, un cero oscuras!? O algo de reiatsu morado! :D o ataques morados azules o verdes! :D porfavor! 'NiBantai Fuku Taicho Shihōin Satellizer' ([[Usuario Discusión:Glaplayer627|'Discución']]) 03:31 28 oct 2011 (UTC) ahh y mañana seguire con la saga! :) Hola, y gracias, pero si tengo en cuenta las demas tranformaciones, pero ninguna involucra destruir el alma, controlar espacio tiempo y todas esas cosas, y lo que dije de la reina, lo dije para que te des cuenta a que nivel habias puesto tu pj, esta bien que quieras ser innovador, pero eso no involucra hacerte asi de fuerte y nunca dije que fuera un crimen XD. y que a todos les haya gustado, eso no tiene ni la mas minima importancia, porque a mi tambien me gusto, pero eso no quita el hecho de que estuviese con poderes tan fuera de lugar PD: no necesitabas ser sarcastico con "delicadeza" XDDD 23:15 28 oct 2011 (UTC) Imágenes Shiryu ¡¡¡Es una puñetera pásada!!! Muchísimas gracias Sega. chat cuando puedas ve al chat 23:02 29 oct 2011 (UTC) ola es k necesito k me digas como se pone la plantilla de k estoi construyendo algo con la academia shinigami porfa AYUDAME!!!! Orihime. .inoue (discusión) 23:35 30 oct 2011 (UTC) vale shirosaki ola es k necesito la de construccion de el proyecto de capitulos porfa Orihime. .inoue (discusión) 23:51 30 oct 2011 (UTC) vale shirosaki Mashiro Necesito hablar contigo sobre cierta persona, que no voy a mencionar en este msj... Conectate lo mas pronto posible. OLA!! ^^ me dijeron que me tenias que decir algo que era ?¿?¿Jubantai FukuTaicho Kuriske Miyamoto (Mi discusión) 15:40 1 nov 2011 (UTC) jodona soy yo! xd ola sega-kun necesito ina imagen de un hollow adjuchas para la saga que estamos haciendo confio en ti amor mio ' Jubantai Taicho Kuriske Miyamoto''' (Discusión ') 18:24 3 nov 2011 (UTC) yo LA PESADA TE PIDE IMAGENES DE ATAQUES DE AGUA ATENTAMENTE LA JODONA ' Jubantai Taicho Kuriske Miyamoto (Discusión ') 18:01 4 nov 2011 (UTC) bien! ola querido marido la jodona te llama xD ahora necesito imagenes de viento y electriicos ataques . Pero no me mandes muchas solo por decir 4 gracias atentamente caperucita roja conocida como la jodona ' Jubantai Taicho Kuriske Miyamoto (Discusión ') 13:36 5 nov 2011 (UTC) SAGA! :D Glap!! la SAGA!!!! :) HAHAHAHAHAHHA Hola! Glap!! hahahahah sii muy buen aportee!!! ahorita lo estoy copiando paara el blog y esperare a que pongas el resto, mientras tanto re-editare algunas cosas!!! en la saga!! bueno!!! glap!!! como siempre es un placer hablar contigo! nos vemos!! bye bye!!! :) P.D. YEAH!!!!!!!! HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAAA 'NiBantai Fuku Taicho Shihōin Satellizer ([[Usuario Discusión:Glaplayer627|'Discución']]) 18:49 5 nov 2011 (UTC) y perdona tambien se me olvidava una sola imagenes de agua curativa porfavor atentamente la jodona xD ' Jubantai Taicho Kuriske Miyamoto' (Discusión ') 19:39 5 nov 2011 (UTC) Saga! 2 Hola taicho!! q tal Glap! :D oye deseas salir en una saga de sora!? Ahhh y otra cosa dile alguna caracteristica tuya de ti a sora para que tengas el apodo por ejemplo el mio es Poste de luz con patas!! :@@@@ porque mido como 2mts! y pues ni modo asi me toco! :D nos vemos! Glap! 'NiBantai Fuku Taicho Shihōin Satellizer ([[Usuario Discusión:Glaplayer627|'Discución']]) 21:58 5 nov 2011 (UTC) Imagen Sega, me podrias buscar una Imagen de un arracar, para ponerlo en mi blog y decir que ese era yo antes de llegar a la sociedad de almas, Pero q no se le vea la mascara hollow, y otra para mi personajes, pero q esta vez sea a color... Gracias jajaja Atte: Tu cuñado, amigo, 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Decimotercera_División[[Usuario:Luisenbarn08|''Eidorian Luisenbarn]][[Usuario Discusión:Luisenbarn08|(Mi Discusión)]] HELLOW OLA SE KE ESTAS EN EL CHAT PERO NO PUEDO ENTRAR Y QUERIA DECIRTE SI TENIAS MAS IMAGENES DE CURACION GRACIAS Y BESOS NO PUEDO ENTRAR EN EL CHAT BESOS TEAS MO ADIOS ' Jubantai FukuTaicho Kuriske Miyamoto''' (Discusión ''') 20:52 6 nov 2011 (UTC) chat Hola sega xD, veo que estas en el chat de la wiki queria saber si ya sirve? 20:55 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Regalo Te dejo esta imagen para cuando vuelva de Hueco Mundo triunfante, Hachibantai taichō.Shiryū Kokyū' ([[Usuario Discusión:Ikoleidan Reviver|'Discusión']]) 18:53 8 nov 2011 (UTC) thumb sega JP ME BLOKEO SI NO DIJE NAD AY ME BLOQUEO Imagen Te acuerdas de la imagen del Capitan mejor esa q te dije q no le dieras a nadie desela a quien quieras http://geofffffff.deviantart.com/gallery/602914?offset=24#/d36q2ds me voy a qdar con esta jajaja 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Decimotercera_División[[Usuario:Luisenbarn08|Eidorian Luisenbarn]][[Usuario Discusión:Luisenbarn08|(Mi Discusión)]] Division no podre estar en tu division u.u porque estare en la de Luis 01:31 13 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola tasuya-kun!! Hola tatsuya-kun te queria pedir un favor si no te molesta o cuando puedas hacerme un plantilla parecida a la que tienes parathumb tu discusion cuando puedas porfavor con el fondo de color lila si podria ser y con esta imagen porfa . Cuento contigo besos y abrasos [[Usuario:Mashiro-kun/Kuriske_Miyamoto|'Jubantai FukuTaicho']][[Usuario:Mashiro-kun|' Kuriske Miyamoto]][[Usuario Discusión:Mashiro-kun|'' (Mi Discusión)]] eh?? me referia al sandbox que sale en tu discusion de tensa zangetsu XD o bueno y si me podias hacer uno para mi perfil porfa gracias . al infinito y mas alla XD [[Usuario:Mashiro-kun/Kuriske_Miyamoto|'Jubantai FukuTaicho']][[Usuario:Mashiro-kun| Kuriske Miyamoto'']][[Usuario Discusión:Mashiro-kun|'' (Mi Discusión)]] y otra cosita necesito Imagenes de Orihime Inoue como shinigami y usando habilidades que no sean de los shun shun rikka si no usando POR DECIR SHUNPO y Kido y mas cosas gracias [[Usuario:Mashiro-kun/Kuriske_Miyamoto|'Jubantai FukuTaicho']][[Usuario:Mashiro-kun| Kuriske Miyamoto'']][[Usuario Discusión:Mashiro-kun|'' (Mi Discusión)]] Imagen Kon'nichiwa Tatsuya-san! ^^ aqui esta el coloreado de la imagen. Lamento haberme tardado tanto, es que tenia cosas que hacer xD Espero que no te moleste pero le agregue algunas sombras y pinte parte de la espada, me guie por la descripcion de tu zanpakuto en tu personaje pero si no te gusta lo puedo borrar ^^ En fin, si necesitas algo mas solo avisame y con gusto te ayudo ^^ thumb|192pxP.D: cuando puedas me pasas las imagenes que te pedi porfa! :P Archivo:6.jpeg Rokubantai Fukutaichō. Sora Takahashi ([[Usuario Discusión:Kururi Hitsugaya|'Discusión']]) 17:18 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Glap Star! :D Hola! :D hahahahha que tal, oye estuve haciendo unas re ediciones en la saga... mañana continuare que deseo ver soul eater hehehhehehe ya estamos mas cerca de terminarla!!! peroo hay que dar lo mejor de ambos para que sea la mejor! :) hahahahah nos vemos Tatsuya-san! :D NiBantai Fuku Taicho Shihōin Satellizer ([[Usuario Discusión:Glaplayer627|'Discución']]) 00:55 22 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola primero que nada ME VI LA SAGA CREPUSCULO AMANECER PARTE 1 AHHH!!! . por otra parte necesito que porfavor edites mi saga en mi blog si quiere la copias y la pegas en word luego me la pasa y yo lo pongo porfa! y tambien si tienes una nueva imagen para mi personaje porfa gracias [[Usuario:Mashiro-kun/Kuriske_Miyamoto|'Jubantai FukuTaicho']][[Usuario:Mashiro-kun| Kuriske Miyamoto'']][[Usuario Discusión:Mashiro-kun|'' (Mi Discusión)]] Y y TAMBIEN UNA IMAGEN DE DOS PADRES MAMA Y PAPA CON SU HIJA PORFA NECESITO VARIAS GRACIAS [[Usuario:Mashiro-kun/Kuriske_Miyamoto|'Jubantai FukuTaicho']][[Usuario:Mashiro-kun| Kuriske Miyamoto'']][[Usuario Discusión:Mashiro-kun|'' (Mi Discusión)]] Hola Taichi quiero preguntarte si podria entrar en tu division gracias Syyrus (discusión) 15:52 1 dic 2011 (UTC) tat tat-kun tenemos que quedar en una chat con los demas porfavor avisame en el chat de que wiki (aparte de Naruto wiki y esta ) POSDATA: soy yo Mashiro-kun -Natsumi Miyamoto 85.48.46.93 20:38 2 dic 2011 (UTC) MEJOR TE AVISO YO EN EL CHAT DE AQUI PORFA http://es.tatsuorg.wikia.com/?redirect=no Tat-kun Hola Tatsuya-kun porfaver invita gente de la wiki y que vengan a este chat http://es.hero.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Chat Te lo ruego porifs Tat-kun . Atentamente : Mashiro-kun 85.48.39.141 23:01 9 dic 2011 (UTC) ejem e.e http://es.hero.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Chat Entra porfis n_n junto con Nii-san me siento sola U.U Ate: Mashiro 85.48.39.141 21:25 10 dic 2011 (UTC) EJEM TATSUYA NECESITO LAS MUCHAS MUCHAS IMAGENES DE NINJA QUE NECESITO ES SUPER URGENTE !!! ATE : MASHIRO-KUN 85.48.38.210 18:50 16 dic 2011 (UTC) Tatsuya porfavor mandame las Imagenes que tiene plazo XD y son muy Importantes ( POR SI TE OLVIDARON SON DE UNA NINJA CON PELO CAFE Y NECESITO MUCHAS! ) ATE: MASHIRO Favor Hola Sega, sera que me puedes hacer un favor? Cuando estes en el chat me avisas. -Glenson d 18:05 31 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Solu: Hola Sega XD ya se que nunca no te he escrito en tu discusion pero hoy no se si podre venir en el chat... puede ser que otro dia, lo siento mucho mi amor. Nos vemos :) 'Ijner Iaraba Inakaru 15:00 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Personaje Hola Sega!!, tenía pensado volver a hacerme el personaje, pero el que me distes era capitana, así que te pido si no te importa, buscarme una imagen para mi nuevo personaje, me gustaría que fuera parecido al anterior (morena, pelo liso), bueno hasta luego. link= Usuario: MissLadySky144px|link= Usuario Discusión: MissLadySky 15:17 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Re- Imagen Muchas gracias Sega, creo que está imagen está genial para mi personaje, lo usaré ^^ hasta luego. link= Usuario: MissLadySky144px|link= Usuario Discusión: MissLadySky 20:24 6 ene 2012 (UTC) Gracias Sega por las otras imagenes, ya he creado mi personaje en mi blog, cuanfo quieres entra y miralo. link= Usuario: MissLadySky144px|link= Usuario Discusión: MissLadySky 00:43 7 ene 2012 (UTC) hola te puedo pedir un favor? hola segador te puedo pedir un favor????Itachi Kuchiki (discusión) 20:38 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Re: Saludo XD Hola mi amor, pues... he tenido un poco de tiempo en entrar y en editar un poco XD pero el problema es con el chat XD cuando yo estoy tu no puedes y cuando tu estas yo duermo XD si...no nos hemos visto como 3 dias, te extraño mucho amor ( si XD puedo escribir la ñ XD ya hechaba de menos a la ñ xD) cada dia pienso en como nos podemos ver, pero en un dia seguro que nos vemos, solo paciencia amor :D Cuidate (de esa cara rara XD) y un beso ;) Atte: Solu Ijner Iaraba Inakaru 15:05 11 ene 2012 (UTC) Concurso Lo siento Segador, pero en el concurso cada imagen debe tener sus propios slogan, no se comparten--[[User:Marcos moreno|''Marcos Moreno]] 15:12 11 ene 2012 (UTC) hola, Segador, me gustaria saber como hago para entrar en la academia shinigami ? Gracias Soy'(Mugiwara no Tsukishima (discusión) 06:14 22 ene 2012 (UTC))' Hola Segador queria saber si cuando me gradue puedo entrar en tu division para tratar de ser tu teniente gracias, Mugiwara no Tsukishima (discusión) 04:48 24 ene 2012 (UTC) Sega, queria saber si estoy en la division, me podes agregar, para ser el Cuarto Oficial, Luis dijo que con mis ediciones actuales podia serlo. Asi que DALE. Mugiwara no Tsukishima (discusión) 02:47 25 ene 2012 (UTC) Mugiwara no Tsukishima (discusión) 02:47 25 ene 2012 (UTC) Gracias sega voy a ser el mejor cuarto oficial Pregunta, sega, como cambias el color de las palabras o de un enlace. Hola Sega XD estoy en el chat :) 'Ijner Iaraba Inakaru' 18:57 28 ene 2012 (UTC) Sega, esperame en el chat, voy a venir :) Solu 'Ijner Iaraba Inakaru' 17:25 29 ene 2012 (UTC) Ayudame Sega te queria pedir ayuda podrias buscarme una imagen de una persona alta de piel morena y contextura algo fornida y el cabello afro corto "Que posea apariancia de mago de fairy tail" puede estar vestido como sea! Menos de niña obvio xD Gracias de antemano 'ҡẏѻϩύҡҿ•ҤArchivo:0.png' Hola Smecher100 (discusión) 01:42 4 feb 2012 (UTC) Por que me has bloqueado? Hola Sega XD lo siento por no entrar en estos dias...he aprofitado ahora mismo para decirte que si quieres nos vemos el sabado :) nos vemos Atte:tu amada esposa xD/ Ari 'Ijner Iaraba Inakaru' 19:20 13 feb 2012 (UTC) Bienvenido a mi Discusión Hola sega necesito tu ayuda podrias decirme como puedo poner esa,imagen que aparece que me permite entrar a la discusión del usuario con hacerle click en a imagen 00:59 14 feb 2012 (UTC) Cuando Cuando me pondras como quinto oficial de tu division en el portal de la comunidad *sega podrias entrar un momento al facebook xD quisiera hablar contigo un momento gracias --300px|link=user:Kenpachi025 20:05 21 feb 2012 (UTC) *Si quieres verme algunos min, estoy en el chat xD 'Ijner Iaraba Inakaru' 18:59 5 mar 2012 (UTC) Chat Hola Sega, sera que puedes entrar al chat un momento? 22:01 11 mar 2012 (UTC) Suertudo Quien lo dirira? Fue en menos de 24 horas xDDDD Resulto que se me hizo un espacion con unos trabajos y con unos dibujos, y el suyo parecia ser el mas rapido. Toco con suerte Kirime-taicho! Aqui se la dejo! thumb|248pxArchivo:6.jpeg Sora Takahashi Discución 02:14 16 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola Disculpa que te moleste, pero me puedes buscar una mascara Vizard o pasarme donde las consigues por favor DarkCux 18:14 18 mar 2012 (UTC) Tatsu Sega, por si no lo sabes fuiste elegido para ser un Miembro de Tatsu ¡Felicitaciones! por eso a Juan y a mi nos gustaria hablar contigo, te pido que en cuanto leas esto te comuniques con nosotros para poder arreglar una manerda de comunicarnos deacuerdo? Felicitaciones de nuevo, y saludos. 17:18 19 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola sega te preguntaba si es que querias aparecer algún dia en mi historia para mi personaje mas adelante 00:16 22 mar 2012 (UTC) Te quiero ver xD 'Ijner Iaraba Inakaru' 20:31 14 abr 2012 (UTC) xD He llegado xDArchivo:1.jpeg'Fukutaicho' 'Ijner Kuraiten' '(Discusión)' 17:02 18 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola mi amor, porfavor quedate tranquilo xD no podre venir estos dias...nos vemos el sabado :D Att: Tu amada Archivo:1.jpeg'Fukutaicho' 'Ijner Kuraiten' '(Discusión)' 14:56 23 abr 2012 (UTC) Ridiculamente sencillo Como dije, cambiar el color es algo sencilla y ridiculamente facil de hacer xD Aquí se la dejo, ojala sea lo que esperaba. Cualquier otra cosa que se le ofrezca aviseme ^^ Sora Takahashi Discución 02:05 4 may 2012 (UTC)thumb|222px Hola Taicho solo queria saber cuanto me faltaba para llegar a ser 3er Oficial, a y que en la proxima semana no voy a entrar al chat porque voy a intentar llegar a las 1500 ediciones 20 articulos para ser taicho, lo se en tan poco tiempo, ya esta repetida esa historia taicho, asi que no quiero que me desalente, deseme suerte, espero que lo logre, y q no elijan a nadie en 1 semana, si lo votan en el chat, como capitan y representante de la division deberias saber mi voto, voto por Sora, pero si no quiere ser taicho por Noviruto, si no estas de acuerdo no importa es tu division, no mia vos elegi o sino la teniente Sakura o Minamy.Y usted siempre sera mi Taicho, jefe empanadero xD, Y si quiere responder mi mensaje me puede decir lo siguiente: *Por quien Votara, (o si esta deacuerdo con alguna de mis opciones) *Si le gusto mi perfil *(No quiero que me repitan que no llegare o que lo hecho hecho esta) *Y cuanto me falta para ser Teniente, y 3er Oficial Por favor responda estas cosas mas lo que guste porque ultimamente estoy hablando y preguntando pero en el mensaje no me responden algunas cosas. Nos vemos en una semana PD: Shuren es Taicho, Admin o algo? PDD: Luis y Syyrus tambien recivieron algo parecido asi que puede hablar este tema con ellos, si gusta. Hola denuevo solo le informo que voy 598, y si me podia acender a 3er oficial, gracias 'Mugiwara no Tsukishima (discusión) 19:36 10 may 2012 (UTC)' '''Y felicidades por lo de Ijner xD' ¡¡Lo siento!! ¡Lo siento muchisimo por lo de ayer! No ha sido mi culpa ha sido la culpa del internet...(el sabado podré quedarme xD) Ha he pensado en la historia...tu piensa en los apodos xD Adios y cuidate :) Archivo:1.jpegFukutaicho Ijner Kuraiten (Discusión) 12:12 15 may 2012 (UTC) Creo que puedo quitarla por que llevas dos semanas sin editar el articulo, asi que ahora esta a mi jurisdiccion 30px|link=Bleach Wiki:Guardia real Ōke Keibi Shinryu Kuraiten (Discusión) 19:08 30 may 2012 (UTC) Sega, si estas, me puedes esperar algunos min en el chat?? Gracias :D Att:Archivo:1.jpegFukutaicho Ijner Kuraiten (Discusión) 18:56 8 jun 2012 (UTC) Re: Hola de nuevo XD Hola mi amado Ed, hoy voy a tardar un poco, pero voy a venir...te amo mucho y te he extrañado y esperame por favor xD nos vemos :D Atte:Archivo:1.jpegFukutaicho Ijner Kuraiten (Discusión) 15:02 18 jun 2012 (UTC) Hola amor, mañana tengo un inconveniente, intentare venir...Te extraño y cuidate XD Archivo:1.jpegFukutaicho Ijner Kuraiten (Discusión) 20:39 23 jun 2012 (UTC) *Vienes algunos min xD?? Archivo:1.jpegFukutaicho Ijner Kuraiten (Discusión) 19:58 27 jun 2012 (UTC) Fairy Tail Fanon Sega la wiki esta lista te dejo el link http://es.godeaterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Wiki_God_Eater Ahora debemos hacerla famosa, crear nuestros personajes, arreglarla y comenzar la historia 血の悪魔(Chi no akuma)(Demonio de la Sangre) (discusión) 06:34 1 jul 2012 (UTC) Wiki Fanon Sega tengo unas preguntas que hacerte cuando puedas hablame por msn o deja un mensaje en mi discusion en wiki tatsu o tambien puedes entrar al chat del gremio a eso de las 21 o 22 hrs 血の悪魔(Chi no akuma)(Demonio de la Sangre) (discusión) 01:20 7 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola XD Hola mi amado Ed, otra vez no te he podido ver...XD este desayuno u.u Felicidades por las 3000 ediciones!! Te extraño y espero verte hoy amor :D Archivo:1.jpegFukutaicho Ijner Kuraiten (Discusión) 06:44 10 jul 2012 (UTC) *Amor, hoy tratare de venir a las 8 de Colombia XD por favor, esperame :D Te extraño Archivo:1.jpegFukutaicho Ijner Kuraiten (Discusión) 20:29 14 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola Amor, se han cambiado los planes xD vendre hoy por las 6 de la tarde (Colombia) y si no aparezco por esa hora, no te preocupes que voy a venir. Cuidate :) Archivo:4.jpegYonbantai Taicho Ijner Kirime Kuraiten (Discusión) 13:05 1 ago 2012 (UTC) Ed, necesito verte...Te quiero ver mañana, estare por la tarde y por la noche. Te amo muchisimo y te extraño. Cuidate :) Archivo:4.jpegYonbantai Taicho Ijner Kirime Kuraiten (Discusión) 05:04 7 ago 2012 (UTC) Ed, si al menos estas aun, ven a verme 5 min al otro chat...Te extrañoArchivo:4.jpegYonbantai Taicho Ijner Kirime Kuraiten (Discusión) 03:56 29 ago 2012 (UTC) Ed, cuando termines de editar, te pido de que entres al otro chat por algunos min es algo importante XD Archivo:4.jpegYonbantai Taicho Ijner Kirime Kuraiten (Discusión) 16:50 5 sep 2012 (UTC) *Ya estoy aqui xD Te espero al otro chat xD Piratas del Zorro Rojo Hola Sega!! se siente medio raro hablarte por aquí jaja, che Sega vi que te creaste un pirata fanon en One Piece Fannon, pero resulta que justamente estoy fundando un fanon nuevo con la misma técnica que Tqatsu, es decir, una wiki aparte en la que nos ocuparemos de nuestra historia, y luego se aliará al Fanon Libre de Lorenzo, te invito para unirte, si te intereresas entra a aquí y create tu pirata. PD: recién empezamos, y yo soy una mezcla de Sasuke y Naruto!! jaja xD Zider Ximenon (discusión) 14:13 30 dic 2012 (UTC) nombre del articulo el Hollow que Hizo su debut en el capitulo 530 hasta ahora no presenta un nombre oficial le puse black hollow o hollow negro como la característica que predomina en si es como los que han creado el articulo del Hollow cien pies o arrancar cabeza de martillo en el capitulo 532 en ningún momento se hace mención que su nombre sea blanco Kaname le subraya ha aizen que no lo llame conejillo de indias que es algo muy feo y despectivo que le diga “Blanquito” ( por que es así como le dice kaname lo cual se ve reflejado en las Raw) Aizen por su parte solo dice que es irónico decirle así pero en ningún momento acepta lo dicho por kaname. El decirle blanquito es mas como un calificativo que le puso kaname es como si al articulo de mayuri lo renombráramos por científico sombrío que es como ishida le hace referencia a el o ha Osho revertir todo y ponerle Bonze ya que Bonze es una especie de monje. Otra cosa las Wikis polacas, inglesas y la alemanas son esas wikis esta es la wiki en español nosotros no dependemos de esas wikis para hacer las ediciones si fuera por eso jamás se hubiera renombrado el nombre de iduru esas wikis no lo han hecho si fuera por eso kenpachi seguiría como potencial de guerra como lo tienen esas wikis. --Hayabusa Shuren (discusión) 13:24 4 abr 2013 (UTC) ahhh parece ser que no entiendes lo que te quiero decir por eso te di el ejemplo de los articulos del Hollow cien pies o arrancar cabeza de martillo lo mismo se aplica ha black hollow bien pude haberle puesto otro nombre no se (hollow de brzos cuchillas)pero decidí ponerle ese por que lo que mas resalta de el es el negro y sea cual sea el nombre que se le hubiese puesto a la hora de crear el articulo se le hubiera dejado, por que Blanquito es un calificativo o sobrenombre que kaname menciona por que Aizen es muy seco a la hora de referirse de su experimento y como te dije y te lo repetire mil veces en el manga 532 de bleach no se dice que su nombre sea blanquito no se sertifica. Ahora me hablas de el “supesto error de la muerte de sierto personaje” pues los editores de la wiki no tienen la culpa que el magaka se arrepienta de lo que tiene planteado cualquiera con 5 dedos de frente sabría que ese personaje se moría y para señalarte que "la amadisima wiki inglesa" también lo dio por muerto todos los datos apuntaban ha eso la destrucción de su zanpakuto el echo que duro tiempo desangrándose pero por hechos banales y triviales no se dio la muerte del personaje y si lo dices por que yo fui el que lo puso te puedo decir que lo edite basándose en el echo veras que paso en el manga yo trato de que mis ediciones sean las mas fieles Al manga por eso me espero a las versiones de fan-sub mas confiables y no comienzo a editar con las versiones que tenga el sello de manga panda (las cuales están destinadas ha ser 0% confiables e incluso manipulan las traducciones) las ediciones tempranas que abecés hago son basadas en los Spoilers los cuales están en japones o en Chino y son sacadas de las Raws. tu edición fue desechada simple y llanamente por ser innecesaria en el articulo por no tener bases argumentativas ya que en el maga 532 demuestra que lo que tu y las otras wikis pusieron no esta demostrado con bases solidas el articulo se quedara como Hollow negro hasta que a este se le revele su nombre con el Trascurso de los capítulos o sea debelado en el los volúmenes venideros. --Hayabusa Shuren (discusión) 16:25 4 abr 2013 (UTC) Terminar Art se le informa al usuario Majestic Paladin que debe de terminar su art Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Byakuya Kuchiki: Revancha Filtro anti-spam Sobre lo que me dijiste hoy del Filtro Anti-Spam, si te sigue apareciendo saca captura y reportalo acá así se soluciona. link=Bleach_Wiki:Primera_División|Sotaichō Muncio (Mi discusión) 01:24 3 ago 2013 (UTC) Edicion Askin Nakk Le Vaar Hola Majestic, t querria preuntar, ahora q estamos todos editando el capitulo neuvo, porque has eliminado la imagen que he subido al articulo Askin Nakk Le Vaar??cuando me ha costado mucho esfuerzo encontrarla y editarla y ademas d q yo no voy deshaciendo ediciones q no m gusten Gracias por atenderme --KATSU! (discusión) 17:05 4 sep 2013 (UTC) discusion Re:Edicion Askin Nakk Le Vaar jajaja vale gracias por concretarmelo lo tendre en cuenta la proxima vez, pero dime, como paso las imagenes JPG que coge mi ordenador a PNG como tu dices Gracias por responder :P --KATSU! (discusión) 17:21 4 sep 2013 (UTC) discusion P.d: no m trates de usted, no me gusta xD Inactividad Hola usuario Majestic Paladin en vista de su gran inactividad en la comunidad de Bleach Wiki se decide informarle que su puesto como Capitán de la Octava División sera revocado en un plazo de 1 semana si no realiza una edición de importancia en algún articulo. Atentamente la Administración de Bleach Wiki.